Girl's Night
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: The bounts have been resurrected by a mysterious figure in black,and with their new found knowledge of the true power in laughter they set out to absorb as much power as possible from a number of Karakura Towns current residence. Both human, as well as Soul Reaper.


_**Girl's Night**_

Hueco Mundo, an endless white dessert that rests between the Soul Society and the Human world. Its sky depicts a never changing night, complete with a crescent moon and gray clouds, while the trees that seem to dot the ocean of sand are really quartz-like minerals that have sprout from the beneath the shifty, granulated floor. It's here that this story begins.

Among the vast whiteness that is Hueco Mundo stood a lone figure. He was garbed in what appeared to be a heavy, black, hooded cloak. With the hood pulled up it was impossible to identify the person, but one could tell by the broad shoulders and way they carried themselves that the cloaked figure was a man.

An arm was raised, revealing a gloved hand from underneath the billowing sleeve, before that same hand began to glow with a neon-green light. "Now," a baritone voice called from underneath the hood, "let's have some fun."

With that said, a series of matching lights burst to life in front of the stranger. They popped up in a horizontal row, single file, and then the ground beneath them began to vibrate.

Mounds of bleached sand started to culminate together, forming small hills underneath the six neon-green lights, and then they began to rise. They started as just pillars of granulated earth, and then took on more human shapes. This process, of being built and sculpted, went on for another five minutes before the hooded figure lowered his hand and assessed his art.

The first figure was female. She, like all the others, was pale-skinned as a product of being undead. Her long hair was a faded brunette while her eyes looked empty. The woman was dressed in a large-collar shirt with a west over the top, it fanned out at the bottom to give the appearance of tails, and a red sash around the waist.

To the right of her was the next body; this one was a male. He looked young, as if he were in his early twenties, and wore the clothes of a man born in the 1800's. His blue eyes, like the woman's, were devoid of life and gave him a doll-like appearance.

Standing beside the young man was a set of twin boys. Each one wore a brown sweatshirt with an orange undershirt beneath it, and dark-gray pants with the legs rolled up. Their youthful faces looked uncharacteristically solemn. They were identifiable by the way they dressed their heads; one had long, chin-length hair underneath a white beanie. The other, short cropped hair topped by a red baseball cap.

Beside the twins was another female. This one was dressed in a purple, Chinese-style shirt and beige pants. She had a head of long, dark-green hair with a single, long bang framing the side of her face. The woman, like her counterpart, had sharp features and dark eyes. Although her eyes also looked empty and doll-like.

And finally, beside her, was the final form that the hooded man brought up from the dirt. This man was dressed in a button-up shirt and tie, with round glasses on his face. The guy's hair was combed over neatly, and he wore khaki pants.

Aside from the pasty skin and dead eyes, all six sand creations had one other thing in common: They all had large, gaping holes in the centers of their chest.

The hooded figure eyed his creations with interest before he raised the other arm, and then with a flick of the wrist, motioned for the green orbs to begin gravitating towards the holes. Once centered, the green lights flared brightly before the granulated bodies began to close around them. As soon as they were all covered, the six figures eyes glowed neon-green and then each person fell to their hands and knees.

Collective gasps were the first sounds each person made as they each took in the familiar sand of Hueco Mundo.

The brunette was the first to recover enough to ask questions. "What in the—who are you, and what's going on here!?"

Gloved hands reached up and brought down the hood that hid their owner's face. Once it was removed, six pairs of eyes looked on in confusion as a young man with silver hair was revealed to them. He had amber eyes, which were turned in the woman's direction, and an easy going smile on his face.

"Now, is that any way to treat the person who so graciously brought the six of you back to life? Or, more accurately, back from oblivion?"

"Well maybe we'd be more polite if you told us who you were, and what you want from us," the green-haired woman replied smoothly.

The silver-haired man scoffed lightly to himself before saying, "My name is Xemnas, and what I require of you six is simply this...a distraction. Now, I think since I've introduced myself, you should do the same."

"My name is Yoshi," answered the woman in the chinese-style shirt, "and the other woman's name is Yoshino Soma."

"I see, and what about the two of you," Xemnas inquired of the twins.

"The name's Ho," answered the boy in the beanie.

"And I'm Ban," said the brother in the baseball cap.

But when the silver-haired necromancer went to ask the gentleman with glasses for _his_ name, the well-dressed male asked his own question. "Before you ask for my name, how about you tell us all why we were chosen specifically to help you. I doubt it's a coincidence."

If Xemnas was annoyed by the mans' question he didn't show it. Instead, the cloaked male just gave another scoff and answered, "Because you all have an ability that I find interesting...and I'm sure each of you wants a chance at life again."

"So you're interested in our ability to eat souls," questioned Yoshino.

"In a sense, yes, but in this case you'll be absorbing something much less life-threatening to your victim. No, I need them alive to gain what I believe is here, and so I've found a way to feed your appetites while keeping a subject alive."

The man in the old-school paperboy outfit raised a hand and asked, "The name's Cain, and if you don't mind my asking, what exactly _is_ this new method you're talking about?"

Before Xemnas could answer though, another voice beat him to it, "Laughter."

All eyes turned to the man with glasses, as he had been the one who'd spoken, and it was Yoshi who asked, "What are you talking about Ugaki?" She looked to her 'savior', "He's not serious, right?"

"Oh but he is," Xemnas replied, "Your friend hit the nail right on the head. I knew he would though, Ugaki's no slouch. But yes, laughter is what you six will now feed off of while I search for what I'm I desire."

"Okay slow down," Ho interrupted, "One: What's this thing you're even trying to find? Two: Why in the world would we eat laughter instead of souls? And three: What if we just choose not to help you?"

The necromancer's face remained emotionless, creepily never wavering as he replied, "Simple my boy, if you all refuse to cooperate I'll simply kill you and keep searching until I find someone willing to help. As for why you'll be eating laughter, well, I'm sure your friend here can explain it for me."

All eyes were once again locked on Ugaki as the five other bounts waited for an explanation. The bespectacled man sighed before answering, "You can store laughter and use it to increase a person's spirit energy, but the people have to be highly spiritually aware. It works the same as when we eat souls, but instead of just a boost and then plateauing we can keep the subject and use them to continually increase our strength. Also, women are the ideal choice for this kind of power source, since the reshi is more refined from higher pitches of laughter. Deeper, male laughter is significantly more unstable."

"So, what you're getting at here is...we could have had a continuous feast of reshi coming our way while we battled those guys from before but you decided not to tell us," Yoshi snarled.

"It's because of _how_ you draw out the laughter why I didn't say anything Yoshi," sighed the genius.

"Why," questioned Cain, "what do you have to do?"

"Tickle them," piped in Xemnas.

This drew everyone's attention back to him, and some of the bounts looked at him with disbelief, like they were trying to figure out if what the man had said was right, or if in moments he'd laugh and say he was joking.

But after about two minutes it quickly became apparent that Xemnas hadn't been kidding. And it was further proven true when Ugaki sighed again and affirmed, "Yes, tickling. That is how we'll draw out the laughter."

"I take it from your tone, and choice of words, that you'll be helping me then Ugaki?"

"Yeah yeah," the well-dressed bount replied, "but only because I wanna stretch my legs again."

"Excellent," the necromancer said. Then, he turned towards the other five and asked, "And what about you five; what say you?"

While Ho and is brother were ultimately okay with the price of their second chance, especially after seeing how easy it sounded, and Cain was just happy to be alive again, the two women of the group weren't so swayed.

"You still haven't told us what you're doing here, or what you want our help for," prodded the brunette. "What exactly are we helping you with Xemnas?"

The man in question blinked twice before folding his hands inside the sleeves of his coat. "I need the six of you to act as a distraction for the forces of Karakura Town so that I can search freely for this realms Kingdom Heart."

"And what is that," questioned Yoshi, "what does it do?"

"In the hands of those unworthy, the Kingdom Hearts do nothing, but in _my_ hands...in my hands they will be used to reshape the universe. So as I said before, you can either join me and live forever, or die here and now and return to oblivion where you'll float aimlessly for all eternity. You're choice."

Needless to say, Xemnas managed to recruit all six of the bounts he'd resurrected.

Once that was settled, the hooded man explained just what it was that they'd be doing. "Now then, what I need from you all is something very simple. I'm going to open a bridge to Karakura Town and send you through it; your mission will be to find the women who are spiritually aware and capture them. This will provide you all with ample supplies of reshi, and more than enough power to hold off anyone who will try and rescue them."

"And while we're doing that, you'll be searching for this...'Kingdom Heart' I assume," questioned Ugaki.

"Yes," Xemnas replied, "With you all distracting the main forces of the city with your little abduction, I'll be free to move about and find what I seek without the annoying possibility of being found by any locals."

The plan seemed straight forward enough to the six revived villains, but there was still the matter of time that bothered some of the more intellectual members. How long would he need?

"That I cannot say," answered the Organization 13 leader, "as I have no leads to go on, other than the belief that the Kingdom Heart is in Karakura Town. However, I assure you that time will not be an enemy here, as the longer you hold the girls the stronger you all will become. So if, and when, anybody does find you it'll be too late for them to do anything about my plan."

That seemed to be enough to pacify the last of the bounts, and with murmurs of agreement, they were shown another glimpse of their saviors power.

Xemnas stepped a number of paces away from the group of six, motioning them to stay still, before raising both hands and aiming them into the empty air. Bringing them together in a prayer-like position Xemnas slowly pulled them apart, and with them, he seemed to also rip into the very fabric of Hueco Mundo.

It was only a few seconds before the portal was fully opened, and all eyes could see a very clear picture of their destination from a birds-eye view. Turning to his new group of underlings, Xemnas said, "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

 _ **xXx**_

While the all-powerful Xemnas was busy bringing together his pieces for his little game, in Karakura Town, the inhabitants were going on peacefully with their lives. Blissfully unaware of any impending danger.

Well... _most_ of them were. In the Kurosaki household things were anything but peaceful, let alone normal.

This house was the home of Karakura Town's resident Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki. And right now it was being used to not only shelter him and his family, but also a group of women from the Soul Society.

It hadn't been long since the horrible truth was revealed about the once gentle Captain Aizen, and since then, the entire community of Soul Reapers were busy in their own way trying to hunt him down. Ichigo was given the task, along with a small group, to defend his town from the aarancar of Aizen's army.

That group consisted of: Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hinamori, Rukia and Nanao. It was an odd bunch, and only the girls actually stayed with Ichigo's family, but many of the other Captains and their lieutenants had been given different assignments. Even Ichigo himself was still forced to work on other cases while his home was still a target, often taking along his short friend, and leaving Nanao and Momo alone.

The two lieutenants had been chosen for one simple reason: their skill with creating barriers. Both girls were top of their class in that art, and so were asked to erect a defensive bubble that would keep out being with high spiritual pressure.

While Nanao was more than willing to do her part to battle the traitor Aizen, Hinamori had been chosen specifically as an attempt to get her mind off of the betrayal she suffered at the hands of her idol. The petite young woman didn't show it, but she was glad to be stationed in such a warm home setting. She and Ichigo's sister Yuzu got along well, which was a big help.

At the moment Ichigo was indeed on one of his side-missions with Rukia, and the two female Soul Reapers were alone in his room talking.

"Will you just admit it already Momo, geeze, there's no harm in saying how you feel about Captain Hitsugaya," Nanao pried as she leaned in close to her fellow lieutenant's face.

Hinamori, or 'Momo' to those close to her, backed away with a red tinge coloring her cheeks. "Nanao," she whined, "quit it already. I told you, Shiro-chan and I are just friends. "The younger girl's eyes downcast sadly as she whispered, "Besides, I'm pretty sure he's interested in Miss Matsumoto."

"If he is," a new voice called from the doorway, "it's only because you haven't confronted him with _your_ feelings yet Momo."

Both girls, who sat knee to knee on Ichigo's bed, turned to see the newcomer. It was Yuzu, and she was carrying a tray of cookies and three glasses of milk. She and Momo had become close during the warrior girl's stay at the Kurosaki household, so it wasn't uncommon for Yuzu to take part in teasing the dark-haired girl.

Said Soul Reaper ducked her head and blushed furiously as she ducked her head, "Y-You think so? I mean, do you guys think that if I say something Shiro-chan will return my feelings?"

"Maybe not if you call him that while you do it," Nanao sweat-dropped, "but yeah, definitely."

Yuzu had set her tray down on her older brothers' bedside table and sat down beside Hinamori. The shy lieutenant was too busy hiding her face behind her hands to notice the devious smile that had made its way onto the normally kind brunette's face. "I agree, but there is one thing you have to remember to do Momo...you have to smile!"

"Eeek! Hehehehehehe no, Y-Yuzu stooop hehehehehehehe."

Ichigo's youngest sister had reached in and began spidering her fingers up and down Hinamaori's unprotected ribs. With her hands up and hiding the blush in her cheeks, Momo had inadvertently given Yuzu unlimited access to the entire ticklish expanse of her upper-body.

Something the younger girl was quick to take advantage of.

"Hehehehehe q-quit it alreheheheheheady hehehehehehe that tihihihihihihickles Yuzu!" Momo squirmed and scooted along the bed in an attempt to escape her tickler's nimble fingers, but all she wound up managing to do was fall back and leave herself even more exposed.

Yuzu rolled over and sat atop Hinamaori's waist, before using one hand to hold both the girl's delicate wrists, and then returning to her tickle attack.

Momo had been given some of Karin's clothes upon arriving at the Kurosaki home, so right now, instead of her thick and protective uniform Hinamori was dressed in a thin shirt and gym shorts. Not the best form of armor for ticklish skin.

And it was about to get worse.

"Hehehehehehehehe p-pleahehehehehehehease hehehehehehehe stoooop heheheheheheh i-it tihihihihihickles so much!"

While Yuzu was busy going from one side of Momo's ribs to the other, with the occasional tummy tickle, she turned to Nanao and asked, "Hey how about a hand here? Momo keeps telling me to stop, I don't think she's learned to smile just yet, why don't you find another spot and show her that a big smile is just the thing she needs to get Hitsugaya's attention."

The brunette's polite tone and gentle smile near the end showed the other Soul Reaper that Yuzu wasn't doing this to be mean; just as a way of loosening Hinamori up. And it was this factor that made her agree.

So, remembering one of her and Hinamaori's trips to the library, Nanao got up off the bed and moved towards the giggling girls squirming lower-body. Specifically her socked feet.

Taking hold of the right one, the bespectacled older woman hummed and said, "You know what, I seem to recall a certain someone going bonkers when I gave her foot a surprise tickle at the library a while back. I wonder if that same foot is still ticklish."

Hinamori must have heard her, because her laughter picked up and she desperately called out, "Hahahahahaha n-no hahahahahaha please hahahahahahah n-not thahahahahahahahahat hahahahahahahaha!"

Nanao turned her eyes from Momo's squirming form on the bed, to the flailing foot in her grasp and giggled to herself at the way Hinamaori's toes wiggled nervously at the prospect of being teased. _'Sorry Momo, but this is for your own good.'_

But just before the older woman could begin to tickle along her fellow Soul Reapers sock covered sole, the door was thrown open and Yuzu's older sister stormed in.

Karin was dressed in an athletes' jersey and a pair of short-shorts. Her raven-black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she had a soccer ball under her arm. She also had an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Will you three cut it out already!? For crying out loud I could hear you all the way down stairs." She looked at her sister and said, "Yuzu, get off the poor girl and leave her alone," Karin then turned her gaze on Nanao, "And you, you're supposed to be the mature one, what are you doing?"

Both tickler's mouth hung open in shock at the normally composed Karin yelling at them. For a minute nobody did anything...and then the chime of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Karin sighed before addressing the trio on the bed, "You guys are lucky Tatsuki's here to go play soccer, or else we'd have a problem." As she turned and made her exit the lean girl stopped at the doorway and said, "Oh, and this better not happen again when I get back. If you don't tell shorty how you feel...I'll do it for you."

With that, the elder sister of Ichigo left the room and went downstairs to meet up with her fellow athlete.

What no one knew was that they were being watched the entire time.

 _ **xXx**_

The bounts had arrived in Karakura Town quietly and without revealing themselves. Once Xemnas dropped them off, he instructed them to find Ichigo Kurosaki's house and start their feeding frenzy there. When they arrived, the girls had been in the middle of their little talk.

"So, the little mouse has a thing for that pipsqueak," gleaned Ho. He felt that he could use that to his advantage in capturing the Soul Reaper.

"Hey," Ho's brother interjected hearing the other boys' thoughts, "then what am I supposed to do!?"

Yoshino saw an argument coming and decided to break it up, "You'll be coming with me Ban, and we'll work on capturing that girl Orihime down there."

Ban followed his fellow bounts finger, and saw that Orihime was indeed walking beside Tatsuki and Karin; although where those two looked ready for a sporting event, the red-head looked like she was going shopping. She was dressed in a skirt, yellow blouse, and a pair of sneakers.

"So then what exactly is the plan here," wondered Cain, "Are we just gonna split up into two groups and nab 'em all?"

"No," Yoshi replied, "we'll capture the three weak links first and then force them to work with us. Then, we'll use them as bait to lure the other girls in, and then have our new pets tickle the reshi right out of them."

"That means Ho and I will pick up the two girls in there," Ugaki confirmed as he motioned towards Hinamori and Yuzu, who were in the middle of getting started on the cookies and milk while Nanao went to the bathroom.

"While Ban and I grab the ditz in the skirt," finished Yoshino. "We'll tickle all the fight of them, then force them to torture their friends. Being so close, they're bound to know each other's weakest spots, and besides it'll be fun to watch."

The shark-like grin on the brunette's face made the other bounts glad they weren't on the receiving end of it. Yoshino could be scary when she wanted to be.

 _ **xXx**_

Hinamori took a deep breath of fresh air as she and Yuzu walked through the street and towards the grocery store. She had volunteered to go with the youngest sister of Ichigo as a way to get out of the house.

 _'I know she does a lot of paperwork, but Nanao just conked out when she hit the bed as we were leaving. Maybe she does more work than I thought,'_ Momo thought as she looked through the windows of the shops they passed.

And then she stopped.

 _'Hitsugaya?'_

And indeed it was. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 and prodigy of the Soul Society, was in a flower shop taking a bouquet of roses from the clerk with one hand while his other held a picnic basket. And if that wasn't strange enough, what the young man was _wearing_ almost made Momo choke on her tongue.

He was out of uniform!

Toshiro had forgone his Soul Reaper robes in place of human clothes; something Hinamori recalled the white-haired male considering ridiculous. But now, he was garbed in a black dress shirt and khaki pants with dress shoes on his feet. The top buttons of the shirt were undone too, giving Momo a glimpse of the captains toned chest.

The entire scene was enough to stop Momo short and make her breath catch. But then it made her worry; who was all of it for? Rangiku hadn't come with them so there was no way it was her, so did that mean Toshiro had found someone while in Karakura Town!?

 _'No,'_ Momo thought hurriedly, _'Shiro-chan is always so focused on his work that he wouldn't have time to bother with something like that. His dedication is one of the reasons he's so great, and he'd need someone who...understands...that...!'_

The young kido master heard warning bells go off in her mind as she thought of a woman she knew who was dedicated to her work; Nanao. _'But she wouldn't do that to me...right?'_

But before Momo could think of the subject anymore Yuzu came up beside her and drilled into her sides. "Eek!"

Hinamori hopped in place, her brown eyes wide with surprise, before she hugged herself and sent a peeved look at her new friend. "What'd you do that for Yu-chan?"

"Because you left me just talking away at myself," the cheerful girl replied, "do you know how many odd looks I got before I realized you weren't behind me anymore? What has you so distracted anyway—oh, Hitsugaya. I should have known."

"W-What's that supposed to mean," Hinamori cried out in disbelief, as if she was offended by Yuzu labeling her as some girl who became starry-eyed by her crush.

Yuzu just smiled kindly, but there was a hint of teasing, as she said, "Simple Momo; you only space out when you're thinking about your precious _Shiro-chan_."

The blush that had started to paint the raven-haired lieutenants' cheeks turned from a delicate pink to a fire-engine red as she ducked her head and stuttered, "M-Mine? What do you mean Yu-chan, Shiro-chan and I aren't like that a-and you know that."

" _Maybe you should let him decide that; he's coming over here now,"_ Yuzu whispered behind her hand into Hinamori's ear.

And true enough, the white-haired captain came over asking, "You and I aren't like what Momo? And please," he stressed, "could you not call me that in public?"

The girl in question quickly fanned her burning cheeks in an attempt to bring down their temperature before she turned to address her favorite person in life. "O-Oh nothing Shiro-chan, Yu-chan was just kidding. And sorry, but no, you'll always be Shiro-chan to me."

"Actually, that joke is what I was hoping we could talk about Momo," Hitsugaya spoke clearly as he took hold of one of the petite hands', "I don't want it to just be a joke anymore."

The way he'd whispered the final part made Momo weak in the knees, so much so, that the captain of squad 10 had to reach out both hands to steady her. Once he knew Hinamori wasn't going to faint, Toshiro turned his green eyes on Yuzu and asked, "Would you mind going ahead without her? This is something I really just want to do alone."

Ichigo's youngest sister looked from the white-haired young man to her friend. When she saw the pleading look in those dark-brown eyes Yuzu knew there was only one thing she could say: "Sure, no problem."

With that, the homemaker of the Kurosaki household made her exit in the form of a fast-walking pace.

Once they were alone Hitsugaya pulled away from the girl in his eyes and, looking down at her with a charming look on his face, asked, "Would you mind taking a walk with me Momo; there's something I want to show you."

"Okay," the flustered young lieutenant answered before allowing herself to be dragged away by the shorter young man.

As Hinamori and Yuzu got further and further apart neither one of them noticed the woman who was standing atop a building looking down at them.

 _ **xXx**_

As she walked to the store Yuzu couldn't help rooting for her friend silently in her head. In the time that she had gotten to know Momo, Yuzu could tell right away that she was head over heels for the white-haired Soul Reaper that had accompanied the small group that had arrived with her older brother.

This is what made it easy for the brunette to leave the two alone when Hinamori gave her the 'look'. So now she was weaving through the afternoon rush by herself, humming a light and happy tune, thinking about the stir-fry she was going to make for dinner that night.

It was this factor that made the young girl unaware of the figure that followed closely behind her.

Walking a few paces behind Yuzu, Yoshino wore a wolfish grin on her face. Her prey had no idea just how much trouble she was in. _'And she's supposed to be able to see spirits. The kid must not be very well connected to her powers yet; all the easier for me I guess.'_

Yoshino followed the younger girl for some time before she saw Yuzu enter into a store. While at first the bount worried that her plan would need to be improvised, Yoshino realized that this could work to her advantage. Before being sent through the portal Xemnas endowed the six villains with a new power that would aid them in capturing their targets.

So, the age-less woman moved to the gap between the store and a building beside it, and once she made it to the wall Yoshino placed the palm of her hand on it and created a portal similar to the one Xemnas had made.

It was like a mirror; the image reflected in it was Yuzu. The younger brunette had a basket on her arm, and she was currently alone in an aisle that looked to be used for spices.

 _'Perfect,'_ Yoshino thought viciously as she reached her hands into the image. Being quick but careful, the bount watched as her arms appeared behind the unknowing shopper. One hand moved towards her mouth, while the other got ready to loop around Yuzu's waist.

The moment she felt hands clamp down on her Yuzu began to struggle. Knowing about her brothers' 'side-job', the young girl wasn't too surprised that someone was attempting to snatch her up, but that didn't mean she was _ready_ for it.

She tried to scream for help, but with the slim hand gagging her caused the cries to come out as pitiful gurgles and nonsense.

When Yuzu felt the abductor begin to pull her back she began to kick and throw elbows, but when she noticed that her blows weren't hitting anything, the young girl began to worry that the perp was some form of ghost. Soon after it began, Yuzu found herself outside the store and in the arms of a tall brunette who was smirking down at her.

"Hello there, little rabbit, are you ready to play?"

Yuzu's only response was a whimper.

 _ **xXx**_

While Yoshino was busy grabbing up Yuzu, Ban and Ugaki were working on getting Orihime.

The red-head had gone with her best friend Tatsuki to pick up Karin, but instead of continuing on to the soccer field, she parted ways with the athletes halfway and walked towards the clothing stores.

"Okay, so, I need to find: a new belt, some socks, and a pair of new pants."

As she made her way through town Orihime ticked off her future purchases on her hand. It had been a while since she'd last gone out, and the red-head decided that today would be a day she'd do something nice for herself.

"Something a little more...normal, than what I'm used to. It's not that I don't enjoy spending time with Ichigo on his missions, some of them were fun, but that's not something I'd want to do every day all day."

Little did Orihime know, today was going to be anything _but_ normal.

As she walked into the clothing store she frequented, Orihime failed to notice the figures that watched her from across the street; a tall, thin man and a young boy. But had she looked back it wouldn't have mattered, as the pair were gone the moment a couple walked passed.

Orihime browsed around the store once she'd made her way inside. She knew what she was getting, but it never hurt to window shop for later, right? It was as the red-head was checking out a nice pair of sandals that a boy, no older than thirteen or fourteen, came up to her.

"You know, those would look great on you," he said, drawing the older girl's attention.

When she looked to who had spoken Orihime saw that the voice belonged to a young boy dressed in the store associate vest and khakis. His dark hair hung down, covering his ears, and the youths' eyes held a certain mischief about them.

However, being the kindhearted person she was, Orihime didn't see that as anything more than the look all newly teenage boys had. She recalled seeing it in Ichigo's eyes when _he_ turned thirteen.

So, with a kind smile, the beautiful high-school girl replied, "Thank you, but I'm just looking, I've already made my list for today."

"Ah, you saw right through me," the young teen answered back in a dramatic fashion, "and yet, in all seriousness miss; those sandals would be lucky to be worn by a beauty such as yourself."

Unused to such sincere sounding flattery Orihime couldn't keep down the heat that turned her cheeks pink. This time when she spoke, her smile was much shyer, "Do you really think they'd look that good on me?"

"Of course, and if you need a second opinion, just ask that guy over there." The teenage store associate pointed his thumb randomly, and Orihime saw that it landed on an older gentlemen in glasses; one not wearing a uniform.

"In fact," the kid continued, "I'll go get him. You just sit there and wait, okay?"

This time, the younger teen motioned towards one of the seats used by those trying on shoes, and after being assured she wouldn't go anywhere Orihime watched as the kid walked over towards her fellow shopper.

 _'This is a little embarrassing,'_ thought the buxom beauty. But she remained seated none the less, a small part of her enjoying the attention.

And it wasn't long before she received more of it, as the young store associate returned with the lanky gentlemen in tow. Thinking that she'd need to know the name of who she'd be thanking later, Orihime peered at the boys' name tag that was clipped to his chest. _'Huion.'_

"I've barely just arrived and already I can see what this young man means," came the smooth voice of the bespectacled older male, "those sandals look as if they were made for you miss. Tell me, have you tried them on? It'd be a shame if they didn't fit."

On her part Orihime saw nothing wrong with the strangers' logic; after hearing such nice things it really would be a shame. So after declaring that she had not yet tried them on, and a little prodding from her two spectators, Orihime decided that it couldn't hurt and bent down to unlace her shoes.

It was during this time, as she leaned forward, that the mirror behind Orihime became fully visible...revealing a doll. The sentient weapon held the appearance of a large, four-armed monster with crimson skin and amber eyes; it also had a reptilian tale swinging behind its giant form.

In seconds though it was gone, replaced by Orihime's back, as the curvaceous beauty sat back up after having removed her socks and shoes. Looking towards her two spectators she said, "Well, cross your fingers-"

"Wait," Huion interrupted, "would you prefer if I put them on for you?"

"Hmm, I...I don't see why not, thank you Huion." Orihime looked on first in surprised confusion, and then grateful thanks, as she took the younger boy up on his offer. He was so polite.

However, as Huion knelt down, his long hair shadowed his face and hid the devious smirk that etched its way onto his face. Ban, who was disguised as 'Huion', now saw the genius in Ugaki's plan. _'This girl's way too easy,'_ he thought as he picked up the first sandal, _'we're barely having to do anything and she's almost ours. But first, we gotta see if she's good enough.'_

As he thought this, Ban took hold of Orihime's heel and brought the strappy footwear closer, and it was once the tips of the straps were inches from the red-head's sole that Ban 'tested' his victim.

The foot jerked, "Hehehe hey, be careful Huion, I'm ticklish."

 _'Perfect.'_

It was no later than that revelation that the doll in the mirror reached out and wrapped its scaly hands around the ticklish high-school girl. While one went directly for her mouth, and two more for her wrists, Orihime shrieked in surprise when her waist was snared by a beefy lizard tale.

Unlike with Yuzu, Orihime didn't get the chance to put up a fight, and was quickly pulled into the glassy doorway as if she were being dragged through liquid metal.

The last thing she saw was the villainous smirks on the two males' faces before everything went black.

 _ **xXx**_

When next she awoke, Orihime was shocked to find that she was laying strapped down to a cushioned x-frame. But that wasn't the only shocking detail about her predicament...Momo, as well as Yuzu, were both strapped down the same way!

The three girls were arranged in a triangular fashion, but were close enough that they were only about a foot apart.

It was as she took in her and the other girls' predicament that Yuzu and Hinamori awoke from their unconscious state.

"W-What, what's going on here," questioned Ichigo's younger sister, "Orihime, Momo, do either of you know who did this?"

The Soul Reaper in question shook her head, "No, the last thing I remember is Shiro-chan bringing me to a quiet place in the park and us sharing a picnic together...then, nothing."

"Well I _do_ remember something," replied Yuzu, "and it happened after you left with Hitsugaya. I got to the grocery store, and was looking through the aisles to find ingredients for dinner tonight, when a pair of hands came out of nowhere and grabbed me! They pulled me through the wall and out the store; the last thing I remember is some lady smiling at me and calling me 'little rabbit.'"

This is where Orihime cut in, recalling the memory of her own abduction. "Hey, something like that happened to me too Yuzu. I parted with Tatsuki and Karin to shop, and after an embarrassing run in with a store associate I got grabbed up too."

Before either of the other two girls could ask what Orihime meant by 'embarrassing run in', a new voice echoed around them. "Aw, and here I thought you liked all those compliments Red."

This caused the trio to move their heads around in an attempt to find who had spoken. It didn't take long though, as six shadows began to creep out from the shadows and into the small circle of light given off by the bulbs above.

When the girls could finally see who it was, Orihime gasps in surprise, as she recognizes the bounts from a few months ago. "You!?"

"That's right Red," Ban replied smirking up at the captive girl.

"But how," the shocked high-school student wondered, "I thought you were all destroyed?"

Yoshino stepped forward now and cut through whatever her fellow bount was intending to say by answering, "I don't see how that's of any importance to you. All you need to know is this: we're alive, and we're hungry."

At this Orihime yelled, "And what makes you think this time will turn out any better than your first attempt? Ichigo will just stop you all again!"

It was Ugaki that stepped up to speak this time. He had a knowing smirk on his angular face as he answered his curvaceous captives questions, "Because girl; this time we have a sure fire way of over-powering your soul reaper friend."

"Whatever you're thinking won't work," interrupted Momo, "If you do anything to us the others will know."

Ugaki chuckled before replying, "Oh I'm well aware of you threes' little friends; including that other lieutenant staying at Kurosaki's home."

"But with what we have planned you'll be seeing them again soon," continued Yoshi, "you'll even help us bring them here."

This got Momo to scoff, "Feh, and what makes you think in a million years any of us would help you?"

"Oh give it time, soon you'll each be begging to help us."

"But until then," Ugaki chimed in as he moved behind Orihime, "how about we have a few laughs?"

While at first none of the three girls understood what they'd be laughing at, at a time like this, it soon became apparent when Orihime squealed.

"Eeek! Hey, what do you think you're doing back there?"

Ugaki, who had just poked his index fingers into the dimples of Orihime's armpits, smirked at the girls' reaction and replied, "Just checking to make sure you're as ticklish as the pint-sized Soul Reaper over there."

"W-What," Momo squawked, "What are you talking about? I am not- Ehehehe hey!"

The petite fighter's words were cut off by the wriggling of Ho's fingers against her ribs. The ticklish feeling it caused made Hinamori squirm against the padded x-frame that she was strapped to.

"I'd advise you not to lie," he teased, "we already watched your friend here tickle the breath out of you. So we already know just how easy it is to turn you into a giggly little girl."

Yoshi walked over towards Yuzu at this point. But instead of sneaking around to the back, the older immortal stared into her chosen targets eyes and spoke to the girls' face. "And what about you; are you ticklish Miss Kurosaki?"

Then, instead of waiting for her to reply, Yoshi simply reached out and began to tickle not only Yuzu's armpit but also her tummy.

And just like the other two captives, Yuzu broke out immediately into giggles as her sensitive body was swiftly worked over by nimble fingers. "Hehehe n-no hehehehe quit it hehehe."

Each tickler stepped away from their target after a few seconds to let the girls come to grips with their fate.

"Now," Yoshino relayed, "unfortunately you three _will_ be tickled. However, _when_ that happens is up to you. If you all agree to help us capture your stronger friends, and aid us in tickling them, then each of you will only be tickled for a few minutes every few days."

It was Orihime who spoke up to give an answer. "As if! Like Momo said; there's no way in a million years any of us would help you willingly!"

Ugaki peered around the red-head's shoulder and, with a devious smile set on his face, said, "Very well. In fact I prefer it this way, I actually get to have some fun now."

"Alright, you heard the ladies, it's tickle time. Pair up and choose your target," Yoshino ordered as she moved over with Yoshi to tickle Yuzu.

"Sweet," Ban cheered, "we get to pick? I call the Soul Reaper; how about it Ho, wanna help me?"

But the beanie-wearing twin was already kneeling by Orihime's bare feet. She had never been given the sandals, so the red-head's soles were on full display and ready to be tickled; something the young bount was ready to take advantage of.

 _'Oh well.'_ Ban thought as he moved to Momo's still shoe-clad feet, _'More room for me I guess.'_ And with that he began to unlace the young girls' sneakers. Out of the corner of his eye though, the long-haired twin could see Cain coming up to help him tickle Hinamori.

It was after everyone was set up, and ready, that that ticking began and the warehouse was filled with squeals and laughter.

 _ **xXx**_

For Momo it was annoying; since she'd already been put through the ringer once that day, and now the petite Soul Reaper had to deal with the shortcomings of her own sensitivity. And even though her tormentors weren't tickling too hard yet, Hinamori still had to fight back the giggles that bubbled up in her throat as several fingers began to skate across her smooth skin.

While such a thing may be fine had it been Hitsugaya doing the tickling, the very fact that her sensitivity was being used against her in a tormenting fashion made Momo loath the sensations all the more.

The bount known as Cain was up by Momo's armpits, and after rolling up the girls' sleeves, he proceeded to gently skitter his fingertips just lightly across the creamy canvas of flesh. He watched as the skin tightened, and the ultimately relaxed, before repeating the process in an attempt to ignore the effects of the tickling.

Cain watched as his captive twitched and struggled against the x-frame that held her up. The hat-wearing immortal also enjoyed seeing the way Momo's face scrunch and pinch up as she does her best to keep her laughter from spilling out.

But with Ban down at her feet this was becoming a lot less likely. The younger bount was quick to shuck off Hinamori's shoes and socks before tracing the supple soles with his index-fingers.

Ban's face was stretched in sadistic glee as he worked over the pair of feet in front of him. It delighted the young immortal greatly to see his targets soles curl in on themselves and wrinkle up in an attempt to lessen the ticklish surface. It didn't work though, since all Ban had to do was tease Momo's plush heels in order for her to fan out her toes and force her skin taught.

Finally, after only a few minutes, Hinamori was unable to hold back and let loose her laughter. "Ehehehehe Hehehehehehe h-hey ehehehehe cut it out hehehehe t-this isn't fuhuhuhunny!"

"Says the girl who can't seem to stop laughing," teased the bount down at Momo's feet. He was taking full advantage of the Soul Reaper's sensitivity now, and was slowly moving his fingers upwards towards the toes.

Momo was able to catch on to this because her torture was still light, and she couldn't help trying to avoid the incoming danger. "Nohohoho, d-don't touch ehehehe."

She curled her small toes in tightly; in hopes that it'd keep the bount from teasing them. But in just a few seconds Momo was itching to spread them again.

Ban had pulled a feather from his back pocket and was dusting over the tops of his captives ticklish tootsies.

Ehehehehe you're not hehehehehe gonna get mehehehehe to g-give ihihihihin hehehehehe—Eek! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-NOOOO AHAHAHAHAHAHA G-GET OUT OF THERE HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ban peered up, past the now frantically wiggling toes, and towards Momo's upper-body to see what had caused the uproar. When his eyes finally landed on the culprit, the young bount couldn't keep the devious grin from his face. "Good work Cain; I hadn't thought to try there."

Cain had moved one hand down from Hinamori's armpits, and over towards her stomach, where he proceeded to dip one of his fingers into the girls' belly-button.

"Wow," the blue-eyed bount lamented in surprise, "I didn't expect a reaction like that." But despite his shock, Cain continued to swirl his pointer-finger around the shallow contours of Momo's navel. He spun around it a couple of times, feeling the ridges and soft edges, before pushing a little deeper and stroking the knot down at the base.

This move caused Hinamori to arch her back and shriek, "EEEEK! HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEASE NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By this time any tickling Ban was doing down at her feet had been erased from Momo's mind; instead being replaced by the hideous feeling of having her tummy hole fingered.

This was something Ban noticed too, and it annoyed him. It made the long-haired twin feel as if her were being forgotten about. _'I'll show her.'_

He set to work really digging into the captive girls' soles; tossing aside his feather to make more use of his hands. Ban watched as his fingers left white marks along the small expanse of Hinamori's feet with the amount of effort he put into his new tickle-attack.

Ban refused to be outdone.

And it showed in Momo's heavy increase in laughter, as her two most sensitive spots were now under attack. "AAHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHE EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I-I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sensitive Soul Reaper wasn't sure how much more tickling she could take at this rate. She felt as if every single stroke was digging away at her sanity, and in minutes there would be nothing left; hell, the Squad 5 lieutenant couldn't even beg anymore. Momo's last coherent thought before being driven into completely silent laughter was of how she wished Hitsugaya would save her.

 _ **xXx**_

While Momo dealt with the devastating double team of Cain and Ban, Yuzu had her own problems to worry about with Yoshi and Yoshino.

Yoshi had turned her full attention to Yuzu's armpits, which gave Yoshino access to the young human girls' stomach. The two of them together where more than Ichigo's younger sister could take, and in mere moments of being teased, the brunette was a giggly mess.

"Nihihihihihihi hehehehehehehe w-wait gehehehehehe please ihihihihihi t-this isn't fahahahahahair I didn't d-do anythihihihihihihing hehehehehehe."

"That may be true," the brunette bount replied as she massaged the pale flesh of her captives belly, "but what better revenge on the person who ultimately defeated us that to torment his favorite little sister?"

Yoshi, who was spidering her fingers into the taut skin under Yuzu's arms countered her fellow bounts words with an answer of her own, "Killing the guy who sent us to oblivion would be a better source of vengeance don't you think Yoshino?"

The woman in question sighed, moved a finger into her giggling captives' belly-button, and then said, "And we will Yoshi; _after_ we get strong enough. And that will happen after a few rounds of tickling with these lovely ladies here, so please, be patient."

After the tummy tickles were aimed at her belly-button Yuzu's laughter died down a bit, something Yoshino noticed immediately, and so the voluptuous woman turned her attention elsewhere. Namely the thighs.

"Yehehehehehe n-no gihihihihihihi g-get awaaaay hehehehehehehe," as her giggles picked up again Yuzu attempted to close her legs and rob the slender digits that tickled her of their new target. Unfortunately, with her strapped down to the x-frame the way she was, Ichigo's youngest sibling quickly found that her plan was hopeless.

"Hey," Yoshi wondered as she paused in her tickling, "Why did you skip the girls' ribs?"

Yoshino looked up between her tickle toys' legs addressed her fellow bount, "Because that spot is boring; it's so...common. If you want to try there be my guest, but I'm choosing to leave it alone."

"Hmm, more for me then." And with that, the green-haired woman moved her hands down towards Yuzu's ribs and began to play them like a piano. The results were astounding.

"GAAHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-NOOOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE N-NOT MY RIHIHIHIHIHIHIBS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuzu bucked and twisted, doing anything she could to move away from the ten tanned and nimble digits that were making quick work of her ribs and the spaces in-between.

Only her older sister and brother had ever tickled Yuzu on her ribs, so the nerves there hadn't had the chance to become used to being teased, and this lead the brunette having one very ticklish upper-body. So much so that it didn't take long for the youngest Kurosaki to beg for freedom.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEHEHEHEHEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ST-STOOOP AHAHAAHAHAHA I-I CAN'T TAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT HAHAHAHAHA!"

"We will," Yoshi teased, whispering the words gently in the youngster's ear, "But only _after_ you agree to help us capture your friends."

"I-I CAHAHAHAHAHANT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA T-THEY'RE MY HAHAHAHAHA FRIENDS AHAHAHAHAHAHA O-OH PLEHEHEHEHEHEHE S-STOOOOP!"

Yoshino, who was now scribbling her index-fingers in the hollows behind Yuzu's knees answered this time, "Sorry, but, we've made out conditions clear. You either help us, or we tickle you until you pass out; and then after you wake up, we do it again. All until you agree to our terms."

The way she was so _casual_ about it, even as she spoke up over Yuzu's laughter, made a cold shiver run down the younger brunette's spine. _'Would they really do that?'_

Yuzu wasn't sure, but she wasn't really wanting to find out. She wanted so desperately to agree, but then the young home-maker thought about what that would mean for the other three girls; one of whom happened to be her older sister. And that helped Yuzu make up her mind.

"N-NEVER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I-I WON'T BETRAY THEHEHEHEHEHEHEM HAHAHA T-TICKLE ME ALL YOU WAHAHAHAHAHAHANT HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, we intend to," Yoshino replied, never once easing up her tempo of drilling. She was content to wait out the younger brunette's resolve.

 _ **xXx**_

In Orihime's corner she was laughing too hard to even hear either of her fellow captives' bellows. On her end, even Ho's simple light touches on her feet proved to be too much for the red-head to bare. And add to that Ugaki's fingertips digging away at the hollows of her pits, and Orihime was about ready to cry.

"Wow," the beanie-wearing twin commented, "she's turning as red as an apple and we haven't even really started yet." Ho was busy tweaking his captive's mushroom-like toes; sometimes he even stroked the long stems that attached the digits to the foot because it got his captive to squeal.

"Indeed, I can't wait to see what will happen after put on the pressure," Ugaki said as he stroked the smooth flesh he found under Orihime's arms.

Ho pulled the big and second toes apart and then, picking up the feather his brother discarded, said, "Let's find out; she may even be the first one to break at this rate." He then proceeded to saw the downy plume between Orihime's toes; effectively teasing the tender skin it found there.

The ticklish red-head's laughter doubled once her toes were tickled, easily over-powering the other two girls in the room. "YAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O-OH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP AHAHAHAHAHA!"

But the tickling didn't stop. In fact, it only got worse from there, as Ugaki decided to try a different tactic.

The bespectacled bount left one hand burrowed under his captives arm, but then moved the other down and began to squeeze the young high-school girls' side. He was met with increased laughter, and an amusing show as Orihime danced around along her x-frame in an attempt to evade Ugaki's new two-pronged attack. Unfortunately, all the devious immortal had to do was move his hand from one side to the other, depending on which way the red-head squirmed so that Orihime never got a break.

And it showed.

Orihime's once neat hair was now sticky with sweat, and plastered against her forehead and neck. Her once pristine complexion now looked, as Ho had said, like a bright-red apple and slowly deepening into a dark cherry color. The poor girl wasn't sure how much more she could take, it was all quickly becoming too much.

She was just about to give in, when suddenly, another voice beat her to it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA O-OKAY AHAHAHAHAHAHA I-I GIVE HAHAHAHAHAHA I G-GIVE UP HAHAHAHAHAHA NOW STOOHOHOHOHOHOP P-PLEHEHEHEHEAS!"

It was Momo; she had been the first to break. After that, surprisingly, all the tickling stopped. But it soon became clear why when the bounts addressed the two remaining captives: give in now, or continue being tickled, this time with _three_ tormentors.

This wasn't a hard decision for Orihime. She loved Ichigo, she did, but the tickling had just been too much for her sensitive body to take; and that was just with two people!

It was a similar reason that got Yuzu to surrender; though this only happened after she realized a grave error she made. She attempted to withstand the assault of all six bounts at once. The twins at her feet, Ugaki at her sides, Yoshi continuing to practice on her ribs, Cain's fingers under the brunette's arms, and Yoshino digging around inside Yuzu's belly-button.

Altogether, the sensations were beyond anything Yuzu had expected, and it didn't take more than two minutes before the youngest Kurosaki gave in to her captors' demands.

"There's a good little rabbit," Yoshino taunted smoothly as she stroked Yuzu's hair, "Now let's talk about what we're going to have you three do to get your friends here."

Each of the three captive girls could only hang their heads in shame as they listened to their instructions.

 _ **xXx**_

"You're good, a lot better than I expected Karin.

"Thanks, and yeah, most people don't think that a girl my age can play soccer as well as I do. I guess you could say that's my ace in the hole."

Both tomboys were finished with their one-on-one and were sitting by the water fountain taking a break. It had been about an hour; they had only played up to seven, and now they were deciding what to do next. After Ichigo left to rescue Rukia, Karin and Tatsuki began to spend more time together seeing that they shared many of the same interests.

"So after this do you wanna get in a couple of lessons," Tatsuki asked the younger girl; she had asked to learn how to fight.

"Sure, but give me some time, I haven't built up my stamina anywhere nearly as high as yours yet."

And if anyone were to pass by, that factor would easily be noticeable. Where Tatsuki stood tall, with only the sweat on her brow and a light flush of pink in her face to indicate exercise, Karin was the opposite. The second oldest Kurosaki child was hunched over, with her hands on her knees, taking in noticeably deeper breaths through her nose than normal. Her face also held a deeper shade of red, while her hair had come undone from its pony-tail and was matted to her neck.

"We'll work on that," Ichigo's oldest friend replied, "but if we're going to practice we should do it soon. I don't wanna leave Orihime by herself for too long."

Karin was about to say something, but changed her tune when she noticed a figure walking up to the soccer field. Pointing, she said, "Looks like you won't have to."

Tatsuki arched a brow in confusion before turning to look at where her younger friend was pointing. The dark-haired high-school student was surprised to find that, the red-head in question, was right there in front of her.

"Orihime," she asked once the girl was close enough, "are you okay? That was faster than usual."

The normally scatter-brained beauty smiled kindly at her long-time friend and answered, "Well I know how you worry about me Tatsuki, and how that distracts you, and so I decided to speed it up today so you and Karin could hang out longer."

This didn't surprise the tomboy too much though, since Tatsuki knew how often Orihime thought of others before herself, and so she simply sent her own smile in return and said, "Thanks Orihime, I appreciate that."

Then the buxom red-head's eyes widened in remembrance as she remarked, "Oh, I almost forgot, I picked theses up in case you two were hungry." Orihime pulled a small box out from one of the few bags she had hanging on her arm. She opened it, and presented the two tomboys with the sight of pork-buns.

Almost immediately Tatsuki's eyes glazed over in hunger, and Karin forgot all about her fatigue as she stepped closer to the mouthwatering morsels. Needless to say, the two athletes were starving.

So much so in fact that neither of the dark-haired girls noticed the regretful gleam in Orihime's eyes as she handed each of them a bun, or the way she turned away from them as they scarfed the meat-filled delicacies down.

However, Tatsuki _did_ notice these factors after she'd eaten and washed the pork bun down with some water. Never liking to see her friend so upset the karate master asked, "Orihime...what's wrong?"

Hearing the genuine concern in her voice was the tipping point for the voluptuous beauty, and her hazel eyes soon began to fill with tears as she turned back towards the other two girls and said, "Tatsuki...Karin...I'm so sorry."

And before either athlete could ask what she was apologizing for they both began to feel very light-headed and dizzy. It wasn't long before they realized the truth; Orihime had fed them drugged food. But that knowledge came too late, and soon both Tatsuki and Karin were falling into the dirt.

Looking down at the two unconscious girls Orihime cried a little harder. And it only got worse when Yoshino appeared behind her and said, "Good work, now let's get these two back to their new homes."

 _ **xXx**_

As Orihime was helping Yoshino transport her two sporty friends, Yuzu and Momo were being given enough leash by their new handler to snatch up Nanao; who was still lounging around Ichigo's home.

"We're back," called out Yuzu as she and her Shinigami companion walked through the front door. The younger girls' voice echoed through the empty house, her dad was out fishing, and was met with the sound of a door creaking open upstairs.

"Did you get it," Nanao's voice answered back.

Momo looked to her human companion in regret as she moved her hand into one of the bags on her arm. Like Orihime, the two were simply meant to feed their target drugged food, and then carry Nanao back to the warehouse.

The crinkling of plastic as Hinamori pulled out a box of red bean jelly squares was met with an uncharacteristic squeal of delight, and then the rush of footsteps, as Momo's fellow lieutenant hurried her way down the stairs.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Nanao was down and in the living room so fast, Momo almost thought she used shunpo. The older woman had changed since they'd been gone too; her outfit now consisted of sweat pants and a shirt, white socks adorned her average-sized feet. She was unknowingly clad in a perfect outfit for what was planned.

This only made the two girls feel worse, which increased the somber look in their eyes to a level Nanao could easily make out, even in her sweet-induced excitement. "Hey, what's wrong with you too, you look like someone just told you to hang yourselves."

"O-Oh," Yuzu quickly recovered, "we're just sad that we couldn't get you the limited edition flavor. They were out by the time we got there; and we know how excited you were about it."

Nanao quirked an eyebrow as she wondered, "Huh, _that's_ it? Come one you two, it's not that serious. I love red bean jelly regardless, so it doesn't matter." She got a scary look on her face though as she continued, "Just make sure you never tell anyone about what you just saw...or else."

Both girls nodded.

Once she was sure of their silence, the bespectacled Soul Reaper went to work opening her treat. In a flash the first square was unwrapped and she was bringing a slice up to her mouth...and then she noticed something. There was an orange topping.

 _'I've never eaten it with something orange, and that special flavor was supposed to have a green top, so what is...!'_ It all made sense now.

But this realization seemed to have caught the bounts attention too, because the moment Nanao stopped, Ho and Ban appeared before her.

"We figured you'd be cleverer than those other two fools-"

"-so we made sure to be watching for any sort of suspicious behavior."

Nanao jumped back, calling for her zanpakuto, and then addressed the other two girls in the room. "What's going on here, why did you two try and drug me!?"

"We're sorry," Momo apologized wholeheartedly, "but they...they _made_ us cooperate Nanao. You have to believe me; we would never have done it otherwise. Please, Yu-chan, tell her."

The brunette now in question nodded frightfully as she backed up her fellow captive, "S-She's telling the truth Nanao. What they did to us, i-it was awful."

The twin bounts laughed at their playthings sorrowful speech, as well as the angry look that the weapon-wielding Shinigami sent their way.

"Oh, don't worry about it-"

"-You'll love it when it's your turn Soul Reaper-"

"You may even bust a gut with how funny you'll think it is!"

After finishing their taunt, the two youngsters burst into more hideous laughter, and it got on Nanao's nerves. "Enough! I don't know what you did to my friends here, this ends now!"

With that, the dark-haired woman leaped forward with the intent to do battle...only to be stopped by a pair of ball and chains attached to her ankles. The unexpected weight caused Nanao to fall flat on her face, dropping her sword.

Both Ho and Ban stepped over to the downed woman and sat on her; each facing one of her socked soles.

"Hey you, Soul Reaper, come over here and feed one of those squares to your friend here," Ban ordered Hinamori as he stripped off one of Nanao's socks.

Ho looked behind and over towards the still dazed woman and said, "You can either let your friend feed you quickly and quietly, or my brother and I can just tickle you until you pass out. Your choice."

As he said this, both twins began to slowly trail their fingers along the entirety of Nanao's upturned feet. With one sock on, and the other discarded, she received two different levels of sensitivity to her brain; the conflicting sensations fighting to overtake the other was something the usually stoic lieutenant was unfamiliar with.

On her end, Momo did as she was told and stepped forward. She knelt down in front of her friend and picked up one of the red bean squares that hadn't touched the floor, bringing it towards Nanao's trembling lips she begged, "Please eat it, you'll need all your strength for what's to come."

Nanao didn't want to give in, she was sure there was a way out of this, but with those two bounts stroking away at her feet the older woman couldn't formulate any sort of ideas or real coherent thoughts. So she gave in. And as she began to feel light-headed Nanao remembered what it was that she had to wait for.

She fell into unconsciousness with a knowing smirk on her face.

 _ **xXx**_

When next she awoke Nanao was in the same position her friends had been in not too long ago: strapped down to an x-frame made from leather. Her amethyst eyes were greeted by the same low lighting and the sight of two other girls strapped down as she was; this time though, it was Karin and Tatsuki.

For a second the raven-haired Shinigami was confused about her situation, but then her brain fully booted up and Nanao was able to recall everything that had lead up to this predicament. _'The question is, what do they intend to do with us?'_

As these thoughts were running through the older woman's mind her fellow captives awoke from their own dosage of sleep inhibitors.

"W-What the!? Hey, who's sorry excuse for a joke is this," ranted Tatsuki as she took in her current position.

"The better question," countered the now awake Karin, "is where Orihime is?"

This seemed to flip a switch in the angry tomboys' mind as she recalled that time her friend had been taken away. Dread quickly filled Tatsuki's veins as she feared that this was another one of those times. Whipping her head around, the dark-haired high-schooler called out, "Orihime, Orihime where are you!?"

"Oh calm down, your little friend is right here," replied a male voice. A shadowy figure stepped into the light; Ugaki, and beside him was a mournful looking Orihime. She had her hands clasped in front of her and was twiddling with her fingers, a sure sign of her nervousness.

But Tatsuki ignored that, glad that the red-head was alright. Then she got mad again, "Why can't you freaks just leave Orihime alone; she doesn't deserve to be jerked around by all this crazy spirit world crap!"

"Can we maybe gag this one," a female voice called out from the darkness, "I don't think I wanna hear her complain anymore, otherwise I may do something I _won't_ regret."

The owner of the voice stepped out and revealed themselves to be Yoshi, and she was accompanied by her fellow female bount Yoshino, who had her own thoughts. "No Yoshi, that would lower the quality of her laugh and make it take longer to power up. And you are _not_ going to harm the girl; that completely defeats the purpose of the plan."

"And what exactly is this plan of your," Karin butted in, "and why do you need us for it?"

Ugaki smirked as he turned his bespectacled eyes in the raven-haired girls' direction, "I like this one; facing unknown danger and still as cool as a cucumber; a clear opposite of that brother of hers."

This caused Karin's blue eyes to narrow, "If you know who my brother is, then you know that what you're doing is suicide."

"Not this time," Cain voiced as he too stepped forward, "Not with the help you and your friends are going to give us."

"Can we stop wasting time with this game of twenty questions," questioned Ho as he and his brother showed themselves. "Ban and I just wanna get to the fun part already."

"So impatient," quipped Ugaki, "and besides it won't be that entertain our new guests remember; that job is for their friends." With that, the lanky bount clapped his gloved hands, signaling to someone the three captives couldn't see.

Although Nanao had a pretty good idea of who it was the villain was calling.

And indeed, only seconds after, Yuzu and Momo stepped into the light beside Yoshino.

Seeing her younger, homely sister in the clutches of this vial group set something off inside Karin, and she immediately let them know it, "What do you freaks think you're doing with my sister!? She's the last person who should ever be involved with any of our brothers' crazy life, leave her alone!"

"We would," Cain said as he walked up to her, "but she's a corner stone for our plan so that can't happen."

"And speaking of the plan, I think it's about time we get started," Yoshino mentioned as she motioned Orihime towards Tatsuki. While at first the red-head looked like she wasn't going to move, Yoshino squeezed the younger girl's sides, which shocked her into gear.

Tatsuki saw one of her oldest friends come towards her and she tried her best to sway the red-head from playing along with whatever the bounts had planned. "Wait, Orihime stop, I know you don't wanna do this!"

The voluptuous high-school girl looked into her oldest friends amethyst eyes, and this let the tomboy see the absolute fear that radiated from Orihime's hazel orbs.

"I can't Tatsuki, if I don't do what they say then...t-they'll t-tickle me again."

Hearing that shocked each of the new captives greatly. _'Tickle!? They're going to tickle us!?'_

As Orihime moved towards the captive Tatsuki, Yuzu was pushed towards her older sister and Momo was made to stand before her fellow Soul Reaper. With each of their 'pets' in position, the bounts let their hunger control them and ordered them to begin.

Just like before, the warehouse was filled with the sounds of girls' laughter.

 _ **xXx**_

For Tatsuki it was as annoying as it was hurtful. She'd confided in Orihime, letting the younger girl know about her ticklish spots, because the red-head was the only one she trusted aside from Ichigo. _'And now that trust is being used against me, just great!'_

Unlike before, the captive girls weren't given any time to get used to the thought of being tickled, instead each of them were put right through the ringer.

In Tatsuki's case, this came in the form of Orihime taking a two-pronged approach: A finger in her belly-button while her free hand was busy squeezing the tomboys' thighs. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA O-ORIHIME PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE DON'T DO THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, but if I don't tickle you, then they'll tickle _me,_ " the red-head in question replied. Her voice was laced with regret and sorrow; she was breaking down inside having to torture her oldest friend.

But the ticklish tomboy didn't hear her. Tatsuki was too busy trying to block out the rush of sensations that raced from her tender flesh towards her brain, and then out through her mouth as laughter. It had been years since she'd been tickled for real; it was the day Ichigo beat her in a spar.

The orange-haired youth had pinned her to the dojo floor and proceeded to tickle her ribs. And although they weren't Tatsuki's most ticklish spot, they still got the tough karate expert to break down into a surprised giggle fit.

But after that incident, and threatening bodily harm if Ichigo ever spoke of it to anyone, Tatsuki's ticklish secret remained just that. No one, not even Orihime, ever tried to tickle her again.

It wasn't out of fear, but respect, because they knew just how much it bothered her.

Just like it bothered her now.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA C-COME ON ALREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEADY HAHAHAHAHAHA S-STOOOP AHAHAHAHAHAH THIS ISN'T F-FUNNY AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Feeling Orihime's finger softly nudge around the little button at the base of her navel made Tatsuki shake and shudder in an attempt to dislodge that digit from her navel. And feeling the red-head's tapered fingers work her thighs like dough wasn't helping matters either; the way Orihime just seemed to know _exactly_ where to touch in order to make her laugh frustrated the dark-haired athlete.

"O-ORIHIME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y-YOU HAVE TO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU H-HAHAHAHAHAHAVE TO STOOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I-I CAN'T TAKE THIHIHIHIHIHIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ugaki, who stood nearby, leaned over and whispered into Tatsuki's ear, "It's no use begging child; her fear of us far out-weighs her care for you. You're going to sit there, until _we_ decide to let you rest, and simply laugh for us until out hunger is satisfied."

Hearing this made the laughing girls' stomach drop. Until _they_ were satisfied!? This didn't sound good. Tatsuki could only hope that someone, _anyone,_ would come and save them.

 _ **xXx**_

As Tatsuki was dealing with her own feelings on the matter, and praying for a savior, Karin was busy holding out until her brother or one of his friends showed up. The younger tomboy was sure that someone had noticed the arrival of this group, so now it was just a matter of waiting for back-up.

 _'Easier said than done,'_ Karin thought as she chewed on her bottom lip. While keeping her laughter bottled up, the blue-eyed youth peered down at her younger sister who was currently tickling Karin's feet and couldn't help but feel sorrow for the kind of torment the ticklish brunette must have gone through.

Out of the three of the Kurosaki's, Yuzu was the most sensitive, so Karin could only imagine how horrible it must have been for her younger sister to be at the mercy of these freaks.

That train of thought was derailed though when Yuzu began to play with her elder siblings toes. Karin squeaked lightly as she wiggled her ten toes in defiance of being teased. Yuzu had gone easy on her so far, but obviously, she wouldn't be able to get away with that for too much longer.

And to seemingly accentuate this fact, Ban spoke up from his place around the triangle, "Hey the Kurosaki girl isn't even laughing, maybe we should strap the little one in instead; she'll give us more than enough power by herself."

Karin saw the fear in her sisters' eyes double, and so it came as no surprise when the brunette began to worm her fingers in-between her raven-haired siblings' toes, where Yuzu then proceeded to wriggle them about.

This became too much for Karin's will to take, as the soft skin in that area was largely untouched. And after only a few seconds, she broke. "YAHAHAHAHAHAHA G-GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y-YOU FREHEHEHEHEHEHEAKS ARE GONNA P-PAY FOR THIHIHIHIHIHIS HAHAHAHAHA!"

To make sure her intentions weren't questioned again Yuzu took her other hand and began to idly sweep along the arch of her sisters' foot; her second hot spot. The brunette knew that soft strokes worked best here, but she made sure to keep it at a level where Karin could handle it. Tickling between the toes was already pushing it, Yuzu didn't want her older sister passing out.

But that would be easier said than done, as all of the raven-haired teen's sensitivity seemed to be placed along the bottoms of her feet. With five fingers working over the tender gaps between her toes, and another few digits skating across her arch, Karin was close to tears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA D-DAMN IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I H-HATE BEING TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLED AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **xXx**_

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA M-MOMO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE TAHAHAHAAHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Laughing alongside Karin and Tatsuki was Nanao, who had Momo tracing random shapes inside the fleshy contours of the bespectacled lieutenant's underarms. Where Hinamori's most ticklish spot was down below, her older friends' weakness could be found up above.

The fifth division member looked at the closed eyes of her friend and could only whisper an apology. "I'm sorry Nanao but you know I can't do that, you'll just have to hold out until someone comes for us."

Like the currently captive Shinigami Momo had realized that someone had to have noticed all the excitement going on in Karakura town these past few hours. It was the only reason Nanao would have willingly taken the sleeping drug.

 _'Especially since Nanao brought forth her zanpakuto, so there's no doubt someone would notice the flare of spiritual energy.'_

It was this thought process that gave Hinamori hope as she scampered her fingertips along the taught flesh of her reading-buddies pits.

But even as she and Nanao thought of all this, it did nothing at the moment to aid their predicament, and so the first division lieutenant was forced to laugh her brains out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA H-HINAMORI PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE J-JUST ON BREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAK AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While Hinamori was unable to heed her fellow Soul Reaper's plea, Nanao's desperate cries did not go unnoticed.

"Aw, what's the matter," teased Ban, "The all-powerful Shinigami can't take a little tickling? Maybe we should put a diaper on you, because only a little baby could be so ticklish."

"It's pathetic," continued Yoshi, "A woman with such high standing in her field is defeated so easily because she can't handle her own body. What a waste."

Hearing this embarrassed, but also angered Nanao. She could feel her already glowing cheeks flare with the mixed feelings, and the bespectacled woman clamped down on her bottom lip to trap the laughter behind her teeth.

She was the lieutenant of the first division; she would _not_ be made a fool of!

But this was easier said than done. The feeling of Momo's fingers burrowing around under her armpits was driving her crazy, making it harder and harder for the book-loving Soul Reaper to keep back that torrent of laughter that swelled in her throat.

"Oh, look at this, the baby wants us to think she's a big girl. Isn't that cute," Yoshino quipped as she took in the sight of her captive trying to fight off the ticklish feelings inflicted upon her.

"Well I don't know about it being 'cute', but I think it's admirable," echoed a new voice.

This voice caused all activity to stop. All the laughter quieted down, and even the bounts froze in place. For certain people, like Momo and Nanao, the voice was a god send for them. For Tatsuki and the other residents of Karakura Town it was just great because they were given a break from their tickle torment.

The bounts on the other hand were upset that their feast had been interrupted. They'd fed on enough laughter to be a match for some of the lower lieutenants, but any class above Momo was still out of their reach.

Each of them swiveled their heads in an effort to find the intruder, but their search was cut short by a playful laugh.

"Oh you won't find me, not until I'm ready to be seen, and right now I'm having fun watching you little ones play hide-and-seek with me."

The voice was clearly female. It was smooth, with a playful edge to it that spoke of years of experienced battle. It was the voice of Yoruichi Shihounin.

And it was this playful tone that drove Yoshi up the wall; she despised being made fun of. "Enough of these games, come out and face us you coward! What, are you waiting for your little friends to show up and help you? Why don't you back up that tough talk?"

"..." It was silent for a while after that, and for a moment the bounts thought the woman had ran away. They were just about to instruct their 'pets' to continue their tickling, when the sound of someone's breath hitching stopped them. Then there was a shout.

"Ban, no!"

The four other bounts shot their gazes over towards the direction of Han's cry...to see Ban lying, face down, sliced in half. The beanie-wearing twin lay there, his eyes wide in surprise, as his body began to turn to dust.

Han reached out to touch his brother's hand, but was met with nothing as it too disintegrated. This caused the long-haired youth to grit his teeth in anger, and then turn towards the darkness and scram, "You're gonna pay for this!"

"What," Yoruichi replied from among the shadows, "He looked tired, and I sent him off to have a nap. And you know what, I think it's time for yours too little man."

This got Han's attention fast. He circled himself, making sure to cover all his bases, as he yelled out, "Oh yeah!? Well, just try it you loser!"

It was another few seconds of eerie silence before the voice answered back, "...Alright, you asked for it."

And just as fast as it happened with Ban, his twin was also cut down to size. The young bount soon found himself in the same position he'd found his brother in just moments before; sliced in half, and turning to dust.

"Now," Yoruichi wondered, "Who's next?"

It was over in a matter of seconds, and after just a minute both Ugaki and Cain were piles of dust on the floor as well, while Yoshino and Yoshi stood back-to-back in an attempt to maximize their probability of survival.

But that was unnecessary, because the silent killer was done taking heads. Yoruichi stepped into the light on quiet feet, shocking the two remaining bounts, with a smirk on her face that spoke of playful games to come.

"And now that all the dirty work is out of the way, we can get to the fun part." Then, the mocha-skinned woman's eye lit with realization, "Oh, but first, let me make some room first."

With that, the former assassin moved like lightning and freed the captive girls from their bondage. Once that was complete she turned back to Yoshi and Yoshino and said, "Alright, that's taken care of, now time to strap yourselves in."

This surprised the female duo.

Yoshino was the first to break through her shock, "W-What did you say?"

"You heard me," Yoruichi answered with a challenging grin, "It's your turn to take a turn on this table little lady. I heard what you and your friend said; about how you wouldn't be beaten by a little tickling, and how you'd never 'lose control over your own body'. Well, you talked the talk, so now let's see you walk the walk."

It was exactly what Yoshino feared. This woman wanted to tickle her! Yoshino never told _anyone_ , but she was deathly ticklish; the only person who ever knew of this was her former husband, and that was on accident. She couldn't afford to be captured.

But the fear in her eyes was easily seen by the group of women that now surrounded her and Yoshi, and that's all it took to bring back the fire in their eyes...well, that and the prospect of having Yoruichi on their side now.

So, with the purple-haired vixen's aid, Orihime and her friends rushed the two older women who had tormented them.

"NO, GET OFF!"

"H-HEY, LET GO!"

 _ **xXx**_

It didn't take long, and within moments, both bounts found themselves in a position that they'd never dreamed of; strapped to leather x-frames, and at the mercy of a bunch of girls.

"Well, well, that was a heck of a look in your eye Yoshino," Yoruichi barbed as she circled the two trapped women. "Could it be that the dangerous wife of Jin Kariya is a _ticklish little girl_?"

This made the brunette beauty angry, and she responded by spitting in her captors' face.

But Yoruichi just smirked and let the gob of spit land on her smooth cheek. She wiped it off, and with that finger the former assassin reached forward and traced that digit along the taught skin under Yoshino's armpit.

The way the brunette jerked only made the group of women around her smirk in satisfaction. From beside Yoshino, Yoshi grumbled from behind her gag. They'd decided hearing the green-haired woman's laughter wasn't worth listening to her curses. From the way her superior reacted, and the fact that _she_ herself was ticklish, Yoshi knew they were in for a long day.

 _ **xXx**_

And while Yoshi and her partner were in for long hours of laughs, Xemnas had long since realized that the one he sought was not a part of the dimension he was in. So, the powerful sorcerer washed his hands of Karakura town and opened a rift to another universe.

"Let's see if I have any better luck in the Fairy Tail universe. This 'Lucy' may be just who I'm searching for."


End file.
